The condensing unit is one of the main components of a system for providing weather conditioned commercial-industrial environments that are widely used in industries, supermarkets, shopping malls, cooling chambers, and the like.
In order to be efficient and attain the expected functioning of such systems, a correct dimensioning of the components that change according to the application is required. But three components are indispensable in any unit: the compressor, the condenser and the motor fan.
The function of the motor fan, together with the condenser, is to remove the heat from the fluid and for such it inhales or exhales the heat discarded by the condenser, and the positioning thereof defines the air flow of a system.
One of the requirements for the system to attain the expected capacity and a homogeneous functioning is that the motor fan shall have the required free area where it may operate without any restriction, and a further requirement is that it can be accessed and maintained easily.
Presently, in the condensing units, the motor fan is connected to the condenser by means of an air scoop so that the units may have either a horizontal flow or a vertical flow.
Such items as cost, space and maintenance are preponderant in the selection of equipment, and they should be foreseen at the beginning of the design of the system, since additional costs are generated in the event they are adjusted as the design is being developed or re-dimensioned, besides the fact that adaptation is not allowed; another problem that is common in this type of equipment is the difficulty in installing and maintaining the same due to the disposition of the components.